We're Gonna be Best Friends andor Lovers
by ImaginingTheUnthinkable
Summary: This "story" includes chapters of various fluffy one-shots of Beca and Jesse - aka JECA. Following them through their years at Barden University, their ups and downs, and the little pieces in the middle;) Also includes one-shots of tiny parts in their childhoods growing up! But mostly JECA! Includes PP characters, too! Please read, Awesome Nerds! ENJOY!
1. Fix You

A/N: hey! So this is my first attempt at PP fanfiction - plus my first fanfiction ever to be written on my phone... so we'll see how that goes! This is just a little bit of oneshot fluff between Jesse and Beca while their dating, just to show another side of their relationship. Unlike a lot of Pitch Perfect fanfics I want to keep the humor concept in the story so I hope I come through for you! Enjoy!

Beca's POV.

"Jesse, I don't see what the big deal is!" I say as I cross my arms and try to hide my smile. We're sitting outside the on-campus smoothie hut when he received a very alarming call from his Mother just a couple minutes ago.

"My dog died!" He says with a disbelieving expression, gaping at me.

"I just dont get it," I shrug, trying not to laugh at him, "it's not like it was your Grandpa, Jess, I mean honestly."

"You never had a pet before, did you?" He raises an eyebrow at me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Dude! Not one that I'd plan a ceremony for! " I scoff half heartedly, running my index finger around my cup. "I mean, I had a cat before I came to college, but I never felt any emotional attachment to the thing."

"Well..." he stutters as he tries to figure out what his counter argument should be, "I just think that that means. .. you're not a cat person!'" He gestures at me, nodding once. I can tell that he's satisfied with his argument. I cover my nose as a unannounced snort appeares and I hunch over in my seat, laughing at him.

"It's not funny!" He says, yet when I look up at him he's also smiling. "Ask anyone, Beca!"

I sigh, trying to control myself, "Amy!" I call over. She's strutting by a group of men, rubbing her unimaginables as they look with unhidden horror.

"I'll be right back! Don't move or else I will find you!" She threatens breathlessy as she runs to our table.

"What's up, flatbutt?" She pants, leaning on her thighs.

"Hey," I nod.

"Sup," Jesse says, take at sip of his blueberry smoothie, giving a small wave.

"Okay," I give a small smile towards Jesse before turning my attention back to Fat Amy, "Did you ever have a pet in Tasmania?"

"Um..." she squint from a distance, "It was... I guess you could... I suppose..." her voice getting higher with each word, "It was unspeakable when he had to go." She finally says.

"See!" Jesse smiles triumphantly at me, "it was 'unspeakable', Beca."

"What kind of pet?"

"It was a... human... male..." she mumbles into her jacket sleeve.

"What?" I spit some smoothie out, it dribbles down my chin. I wipe it away as Jesse laughs across from me, "and he passed away?"

"Naw!" She shrugged, looking around the small park area. "I let him go; yeah, he couldn't satisfy the tiger." She makes a cocky 'v' with her hands.

"Hm," I nod as I sip on my smoothie. Looking behind her I see the group of men getting up to walk away, "um, Fat Amy?" I point behind her.

She turns around, "The little buggers love playing hard to get," she shrugs. "I'm gonna hunt youn down like a lion!" She yells, running after them.

I look over at Jesse smiling; he knows what I'm going to say.

"You wanna get out of here? I kind of want to get out of here. " he states as he gets up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, I can see that he's still bumed out about his dog.

I put one of my arms through his as we walk to his dorm, both of our hands in our jacket pockets. I look over at him and he does honestly look really sad.

"So what was your dogs name?"

Jesse looks over at me with surprise and admiration at my curiosity - even though we both probably know I don't really care. But that is what a good girlfriend would say, right?

"Brody," he says matter-a-factly.

"Wow." I grin as I lean my head against his shoulder, "I was thinking more along the lines of Jedd Nelson, or Darth Vader." I joke.

He smiles alittle and agrees, "That would sound more like my style, and I have to admit it that I wasn't far away from those choices- I mean, who wouldn't be? C'mon now."

I grin, "Yeah, I know, right? Its mind blowing how many dogs you see that arnt named ET."

"Thats what I'm saying! And I will just disregard your sarcasm." He smirks.

I scruntch my nose up at him playfully.

We walk into his and Benji's dorm, and I watch as he almost absentmindedly puts his backpack by his computer desk and takes off his Treblemaker sweatshirt, slinging it over the chair. He's wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt under a short sleaved black shirt, his trade mark kaiki pants making him look ever so much the dork, but the only dork I've seen that can pull the look off.

Pulling my army boots off I make myself comfortable on his bed. Situating the pillows beneath my arms I lean over to grab my computer and I feel Jesse jump on me; his front to my front as he wraps his arms around my middle. He's also holding his laptop and sets it on the bed beside us, clicking buttons and moving around the keyboard mouse. If I know him I know where this is going. There's only one movie that makes him feel better.

The Breakfast Club.

Setting my laptop on his back I began listening to my music for new remix ideas.

Minutes pass, turning into an hour or so, and I catch myself frowning. Jesse hasn't sputtered out any of his fun facts during any part of the movie. And I'm... disappointed. I guess I'm used to it by now after all the movies he's made me watch. His commentaries have made watching them half the fun. I havent realized that until now.

Come to think of it he hasn't made a peep through out anything. Looking down at him I find that he is in fact awake, his eyes not holding the happiness they usually do, and he's not mouthing the lines with the characters.

Sighing, I put my headbphones back over my ears and listen to the next song on my shuffled playlist; Glee's rendition of Fix you by Cold Play.

_*When you try your best but you don't succeed _

_You get what you want, but not what you need _

_When you feel so tired, but cant sleep_

_Stuck in reverse..._

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_ When you lose something you cant replace_

_ When you love someone but it goes to waste _

_Could it be worse? _

_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones _

_And I will try to fix you_*

I let out a deep breath and take off my headphones. Leaning my head soundlessly against the wall I curse myself silently. I'm such a idiot! So this is what a relationships is. It doesn't matter what your upset about, we're supposed to comfort each other no matter what the deal may be. And his dog dying is really hurting him. Great! Beca Mitchell gets an A+ in being a clueless ass as a Girlfriend. Though, I'm not good at being comforting or mushy...

But I'll try. For Jesse.

I gently run my fingers through his brown hair, stroking it at the nape of his neck. "Jesse." I say softly.

He responds by lifting his head up, his chin resting one my abdomin as his puppy dog brown eyes meet mine, "Did you find any songs for the Bella's next rehearsal?"

Wow. He's acctually worried about me right now. He's one selfless SOB.

I ignore his question, "Baby," this catches him off guard because I never use pet names with him besides 'nerd' or the occasional 'dork'. "I'm sorry about Brody. I'm sure he was a good pet." I caress his face. Geez, when was the last time I've acted like this?

He leans into my hand and smiles at me softly, "Beca, don't feel bad for me."

"Shut up, I can feel whatever I want." I stick my tongue out. I motion for him to rest his body weight on his hands, as I put my laptop and headphones on his night stand. I push my tiny frame under his body so we're nose to nose and I'm looking up from under him. "And I'm sorry I'm such a cold hearted bitch sometimes, and I'm sorry that you have to put up with it."

He smiles as he lays his head to my chest, "Nope, your heart feels pretty warm to me, Becs."

I laugh as I hook my arms around his neck, "Your a nerd, Jesse."

"Oh yeah? Well then I'm a nerd who has really good taste in girlfriends." He kisses my forehead.

I raise an eyebrow, "girl_friend_" I correct. "Singular. And I better be right or the Breakfast club will be keeping you warm at night for a very long time."

He nods with a grin, leaning down to kiss my collar bone.

I lean down so I can see his face, "Seriously, are you okay?"

He rolls over so he's on his back, making it so I'm resting by the crook of his neck. He grabs my hand that rests on his chest and kisses my finger tips, "I'm fine now." He reassures me, "This is all I need to feel okay."

I feel content as I listen to his breathing, feeling only the movement of his chest and the warmth of his hand on mine. I know I have to work on being a package deal, and I'm alright with that. He's well worth it.

"Jesse?" I'm on the edge of drowsiness, my eyes resting from there time on the computer screen, and my body shutting down.

"Yeah, Beca?" He murmurs, his lips by my ear.

"I really am sorry about Brody." I yawn.

"Yeah," he says softly, "me too."

And then I'm long gone. Leaving Jesse alone with his memories of Brody.

A/N idk if you'll like it or not but its worth a shot, right? Any one know why I named the pooch Brody? In advertisment for Sky's new TV show on TBS of course ~ Ground Floor! The first premiere will be on NOV. 15! I think it'll help keep _alot_ of the Pitch heads in line until Pitch Perfect 2! Damn that boy looks nice in suits!:)


	2. Snoop Much?

**HEY! This One-Shot is of Beca before Barden. Just a snippet of her life before Jesse and a look into her and Sheila's relationship! Enjoy! **

**Beca's POV**

Walking down the sidewalk on my way back to school is peaceful, mostly because it gives me time to think after spending an entire school day with the one-Chroma zoned kids parents call _young adults_, and _before_ I have to spend the rest of the day with my ever so lovely Dad and Step-monster.

It actually is a nice day; the warm sun's hitting my arms and jeaned legs, and the air smells like apples for some fucking reason. Along with a hint of… – Dammit! What the hell am I thinking? I'm turning into a total cheese ball! Giving a heavy sigh I turn up the music on my iPod and find that I've already reached the steps of my home.

Ah, yes. My humble abode, my safety zone, my happy place.

_Not._

I laugh briefly.

My house is located – well, what was _my_ house – is located in the middle of town. It's has a wraparound deck and the whole works; A porch swing, a tall oak tree to your right, and perennial flowers iced around the perimeter that my Mother planted once upon a time. A white picket fence is located around our yard that matches the white three story house within it – living the American dream.

Hopping up the steps, one converse as a time, I walk inside, not expecting one of my headphones to be jerked out of my ear.

I look up and see Sheila standing by me, and my Dad sitting head at the dining room table. Looking through papers and making marks on them here and there – probably from that rank university Barden.

"Jesus!" I yell, taken off guard. I wrap my headphones around my iPod and shove them into my pocket glaring at Sheila the whole time, "No '_Welcome home Beca_,' or anything? I was at least expecting a cake." I say dryly as I scowl.

"Beca, Sheila would like to talk to you about something," my Dad looks up from his reading glasses, only to concentrate once more on the papers in front of him.

I smile at her without emotion as I put my worn out back pack on the chair in front of me, "Is this about my period?" I say in a loud whisper, "Because that ship's already sailed." I wink.

"Beca, I found this –," she throws a condom on top of the table, "in your bedroom. Care to explain?" she asks as she wrings her hands nervously, the flashy engagement ring glinting in the soft light.

She and I didn't start off on the right foot when we first met only a few years ago – well, we wouldn't have even _if_ I gave her a foot to start on. As soon as she said the words '_step-mommy_' I told her to basically go fuck herself – only after standing there for five minutes to see if she was serious.

She was, by the way.

And our silent deal was I leave her alone and she stays out of my business… _I thought_.

I change from slightly annoyed to royally pissed in the matter of second, "What where you doing in my room!" I accuse.

"I was putting away your laundry and –,"

"That still doesn't give you the right to snoop around, Sheila! Jesus!" I try to clear my head.

It seems as though this is also a surprise for my Dad because he sits there, staring at the condom for a full minute in utter silence, as me and Mommy dearest go at each other's throats.

"Just because I'm not your biological Mother doesn't mean I don't care, Beca!" she gestures to herself. "Why do you have a condom?"

"Oh, for the late night orgy's I host in my room after curfew," I shrug, "You know, the usual."

"This is _serious_," she growls.

"Really? Because this conversation sounds like a joke if you ask me," I spit back.

She rubs the bridge of her nose in contemplation, and I realize that I don't need to take this crap from her. I reach for my back pack and she grabs my wrist.

"Are you sexually active, Beca?" she says calmly.

I stare at the women dumbfounded. No shit, Sherlock… at least once or twice… I'm 16 for fucks sake!

"That is none of your business!" I take my arm from her grasp.

"Beca," My Father says from his seat, "Please just answer her question." He slumps back in his chair, scratching his temple.

I stand there for a few seconds, trying to make sense of what the fuck is happening. I stare up at the two, back and forth, only making my anger rise, "The condom is from health class," I say truthfully through gritted teeth. My hands are balled into fists at my sides.

There's silence in the house. A fucking pin could drop and I'd be the only one to hear it as these two wallow in their own embarrassment.

"Oh, I…" Sheila begins, her hand resting on her chest.

"Yeah_, you_." I mock her dryly, collecting my bag from the chair. This time she doesn't stop me. I'm half way to the stairs when I turn around once more, "And the next time you try to 'care' just remember that _I_ don't even give a fuck!" I shrug, turning around once more.

"Beca! Please come back over here!" My Father pleads.

"No, I'm good!" I yell back from up the stairs, "But I'll make sure to visit when I move to LA in two years!"

"Quit pushing people away!"

I can't see them anymore when I reach my second floor bedroom, throwing my backpack onto my floor I lock the door and take my laptop off my dresser and begin making a mix with the equipment I have access to right now. Jeez, I can't wait until I can buy new mixing supplies. _Real_ equipment! Kicking off my shoes I lightly nod my head along with the beat.

I hear Sheila knock on my door with apology after apology coming out of her mouth and I turn the music up even higher until I can drown her out entirely. As I listen for any errors in my music editing I look out my window at the passing by people and cars, spotting a boy – probably around my age, whom I've never seen before – on the side walk in front of my house. He's trailing behind – who I assume – is his parents as they walk. I watch as he picks up a penny and smiles a cheesy grin, only before putting it in his pocket and running to keep up with his Mom and Dad.

I chuckle to myself as I go back to editing, realizing that that was the first time I laughed today.

"Nerd," I smile. Turning my attention back to the computer screen.


End file.
